pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Lourie
Dick Lourie (born December 31, 1937) is an American poet and musician.Interview with Dick Lourie, Cervena Barva Press, Cervena Barva Press LLC, Web, Nov. 1, 2012. Life Youth and education Lourie was born on December 31, 1937 in Hackensack, New Jersey, son of Doris (Kaplan) and Norman Victor Lourie Rosenberg.Dick Lourie, Prabook. Web, July 10, 2018. He earned an A.B. from Princeton University in 1959, an M.A. from Columbia University in 1960, and a Master of Education from Harvard University in 1986. Career He worked as an editor with Hanging Loose Press, Brooklyn, from 1966, and an editor at the University of Massachusetts from 1985. In 1968, he signed the “Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” pledge, vowing to refuse tax payments in protest against the Vietnam War.“Writers and Editors War Tax Protest” January 30, 1968 New York Post He married Abby Jean Freedman, September 18, 1981. He has edited, along with Mark Pawlak, 2 anthologies of high school writing Smart Like Me and Bullseye. He was the saxophone player for the Blue Suede Boppers, Boston, from 1987. He has also played tenor sax and trumpet with the G-Clefs and musician Big Jack Johnson. In 2000, he released a CD, Ghost Radio Blues, a mix of blues and spoken word. He is retired from the University of Massachusetts.http://somervillenews.typepad.com/the_somerville_news/2005/03/talking_with_so.html He resides in Somerville, Massachusetts, with his wife, Abby Freedman.Ghost Ship by Dick Lourie. Hanging Loose Prees: Brooklyn, NY; 1998 Publications Poetry *''The Dream Telephone''. Trumansburg, NY: New Books, 1968. *''Stumbling''. Trumansburg, NY: Crossing Press, 1973. *''Anima''. Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1977. *''Ghost Radio.'' Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1998. *''If the Delta was the Sea.'' Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2009. Edited *''Come to Power: Eleven contemporary American Indian poets''. Trumansburg, NY: Crossing Press, 1974. *''Smart Like Me: High school age writing from the sixties to now'' (edited with Mark Pawlak). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1989. *''Bullseye: Stories and poems by outstanding high school writers'' (edited with Mark Pawlak). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 1995. *''Shooting the Rat: Stories and poems by outstanding high school writers'' (edited with Mark Pawlak). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2003. *''When we Were Countries: Outstanding stories and poems by high school writers'' (edited with Mark Pawlak & Robert Hershon). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dick Lourie, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Nov. 16, 2014. Audio / video *''Small Voice, Big Voice'' (LP). New York: Folkways, 1973. *''Ghost Radio Blues'' (CD). Brooklyn, NY: Hanging Loose, 2000. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"How Do We Forgive Our Fathers?" *Dick Lourie profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets * Dick Lourie at the Poetry Foundation. * Dick Lourie: Two Poems at Jacket ;Audio / video *Dick Lourie at YouTube ;Books *Dick Lourie at Amazon.com ;About *Dick Lourie at Prabook *Talking with Somerville poet/musician Dick Lourie, Somerville News Blog, 2005. * Interview with Dick Lourie at Cervena Barva Press, 2006 Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American tax resisters Category:Writers from Massachusetts Category:1937 births Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets